TMNT: Reboot
by mittercups16
Summary: Based on a music video of Vocaloid. When one friend dies, we all fall apart. But even without them, we can mend those bonds again. This is the story of Leo, Donnie and Raph, in the eyes of Donnie. Oneshot. 2K3 but can be viewed as 2K12. AU Humanized.


**TMNT  
REBOOT  
Based on: Vocaloid**

"The sunset looks pretty, right Raph?"A seven-year old boy said to his friend. His dark-blue eyes wandered around the sunset, warm and beautiful. Even he wore a blue jacket with a thick, blue shirt under it, he still feels cool. Among these summer days, Saturday sunsets are always the best in Central Park. Though it feels warm to adults, the breeze feels cool to children. The three friends, Leonardo Hamato, Raphael O'Neil and Donatello Jones, would go at the Central Park to spend their days running around the grass and watching the sunset. After that, they would part ways…and see each other again on another Saturday.

"Better than last week. I don't like a sunset before a storm. We had to get wet. My mom got mad at me for staying in the rain."the boy in red said. "True, true."Leo said. After some time, Raphael spoke, "Where's Donnie? He's been gone for almost an hour."Leo shrugged. "I hope he gets back."the boy in blue said.

After a minute, Don came running to them, holding something on his hands. What is it, you ask?

Surprise…

"Hey guys, look!"Donnie exclaimed, holding two, small purses in one hand. Quickly, he gave them to Leo and Raph. Leo then looked at Don with a questioned look. But Don smiled. "Open it."He said. When the two boys opened their purses, they beamed. Inside, they found a pizza keychain for each of them. They were painted in various colors, each color than they like.

Leo and Raph were amazed. "Wow! Thanks, Rico. We love pizza."Leo beamed. Raph nodded, smiling. Donnie also showed his keychain. "I have an idea! Let's put them up on the sky!"

Soon, the three of them raised them up. "FRIENDS!"They shouted, smiling at their new keychains.

Little did they know that this is the start of a fight…

* * *

_Into this still, dark room, a magician magically appears  
Only to say his final goodbye to me_

**A week later…**

"But I never knew cousin Shadow can do that!"Leo said, holding an umbrella over their heads. Raph giggled. "True, Leo. I've never seen him do such a stunning trick."

Under the umbrella on a rainy day, Leo and Raph talked about Shadow, Raph's cousin. Donnie was just at Raph's side, smiling and didn't say a word. His brown hair gently danced with the wind, walking on this windy and rainy day.

_That day the seasons froze, the day piled up like snow  
I still remember it, you know?_

Suddenly, the sun came up. Leo dropped the umbrella and looked at the tender sunshine. They all smiled, enjoying the wonderful sunshine.

* * *

**Another week later…**

_"I decorated it in your favorite color, you see!"  
But those bonds were unwounded so now you're connected to me  
But before we realized all that we wanted  
We were too afraid, too unsure,  
Now we're too late; there's nothing for us anymore_

"Thank you sir."Leo said, paying the vendor. After that, they walked by the sidewalks, eating their pizzas. Again, Raph told Leo about Shadow and Angel. Donnie smiled, walking with pizza on his hand.

Then, Leo laughed. He accidentally pushed Raph's pizza towards the ground.

They stopped.

"R-Raph…I'm…"

But before he could apologize, Raph pushed Leo's pizza to the ground. Suddenly, they started fighting. Donnie watched them fighting, fear in his eyes. While arguing, Raph's keychain broke and went down the road. Throwing his pizza to the ground, Donnie ran and picked it up. "Safe and sound."He murmured. But before he could move…

**_AAAAHHHH!_**

Raph looked at the scene with his emerald eyes, tears flowing.

**_DONNIE! _**

And the keychain went flying to the other side.

* * *

_Now, standing on this black and white stage  
I watch this electronic dream play  
Praying that I could be reborn again, but then  
The fading fourth dimension, I'll fill it with color again  
So something new can come along_

**A few days later…**

They both stood in front of Don's casket, wearing black. They both looked down for a long while. Donnie died a few hours after he got run over by a ten-wheeler truck. They couldn't change the outcome. He was just…dead.

After a little while, Leo turned to Raph.

"R-Raph…I'm so sorry for what happened…"

But then, Raph started acting violently. Turning to Leo, he screamed, "**I HATE YOU LEO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT IT ALL HAPPENED! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NEVER, EVER!**"

And just as he was walking out, a ghost figure of Don appeared at the back, staring the scene sadly and silently. He gripped at the purple he wore just before that crash. Tears gently spilled from his tan eyes, looking at the scene as it plays over his head like a broken CD.

He still couldn't rest in peace.

* * *

**A year later…**

While walking out of school on a rainy day, Leo sadly looked at Raph and a girl with brown hair. Opening his umbrella, he was about to say something to him until Raph looked away, ignoring him. Leo soon ran home, crying.

The ghost, Don, looked at the scene miserably.

_I wish I could do something._ He thought.

* * *

**10 years later…**

_My regular, everyday routine, keeps me from escaping  
It even blocks the sunlight at dawn_

A cat walked up to him, licking the ground. Beside it sat the restless, 7-year old soul, Donnie. Of all the souls, he could never rest in peace. Leo and Raph haven't made up and that's the thing that saddened him the most.

**_Step…_**

Donnie's head cocked to the side. Gently, he stood up and saw someone whom he didn't see for ten years…

_These season-less, empty monochrome days  
Continue on leaving me in a haze  
Or maybe it just feels that way_

An eighteen-year old Leo, wearing a kimono, has somehow trimmed his hair and is carrying a suitcase. He followed him to a school called "NINJA TRIBUNAL ACADEMY", something they've talked about eleven years ago when Donnie was alive.

As they walked, Leo stopped when he saw a whiteboard. Ignoring the thing written, he saw a sticker, shaped like a pizza. It reminded him of the charm his friend gave him once. Leo wanted to cry, but he shed the tears. "No, Leo. Ninjas don't cry."He said. While carrying his suitcase and walking along the building, Don whispered, "No. Ninjas do cry."

_When we finally saw through the mist  
The truth made me disappointed a bit  
Behind all our pride and anger  
We still feel sadness inside  
We know now, even if we're too afraid or unsure  
It's never too late to hope for something more_

After three floors, Leo stopped and looked at the sign. "Room 415. This is it."He said. But just as he was about to come in…

…he dropped his suitcase…and saw Raph by the window. After eleven years, he looked more buff. His muscles were stronger and looked more handsome than he was as a child. His hair was trimmed well to a shade of black and he looked more stoic than before.

Raph gasped, looking at his old friend. Leo decided to run and he ran. But Raph held his hand.

He stopped.

The soul gasped at the scene. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Leo…I'm sorry for everything…please…please…forgive me."Raph had tears in his eyes…and then…he hugged him. Tight. Leo sighed. "It's okay. Don is just here, watching us."He mumbled. More tears came out of Raph. Both cried, mourning for the loss of their friend.

And then…for the first time in eleven years…Rico cried.

* * *

_Now, standing on this black and white stage  
I watch this electronic dream play  
Praying that I could be reborn again, but then  
The fading fourth dimension, I'll fill it with color again  
So something new can come along_

Later at night, Leo and Raph (with a bag) stood on a cliff, looking at the view of the whole land. They stood for several minutes, not even speaking to each other after all those guilt after eleven years.

"Hey Leo…"Leo turned his head to see Raph smiling. "When do you think can we visit Don again?"The wind blew to see the keychain Donnie gave to Raph, hanging on the zipper. Leo giggled. "Maybe…on his birthday? It's only a few days away. And that day is also Karai's death anniversary. Her grave is beside his. So why not?"He said. The wind blew again to see the bracelet hanging on his wrist. The top one was the same keychain Donnie gave to him.

Raph was confused. "That…?"

"I fixed it a few days after his funeral."Leo said.

Behind them, the soul smiled. Soon, he can feel an aura surround him. This is it. He can finally rest in peace. His last word: "Thank you."

After he disappeared, Leo and Raph looked behind them, as if someone followed them and then disappeared.

But what they didn't notice is that at the sky, three stars were connected to each other. And if you had a sixth sense or a deep imagination, you could see the drawing of the time they raised their keychains to the sky.

It may have started out as a broken fragment, but three, lost stars have reunited at last in the sky. It was beautiful and it was a miracle.

But most importantly, this was heaven.

* * *

**KUNG HEI FAT TSOI! **

**This is the second Reboot by Vocaloid parody I've made. The first parody is in the Penguins of Madagascar archive. Unlike the other parodies I will make, it contains an epilogue the size of this story. So if you want the one with the epilogue in it, it's under the title "REBOOT"**

**And speaking of which, I will start making my longest story: Wheel of Fortune. It's about Splinter and Mikey and all that dark stuff.**

**So, that's it for now. I have nothing else to say but this: HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**

**From the one with short black-brown hair in an angled cut with long sides (wow, I look a bit like Rena XD),**

**mittercups16 (Ysa)**


End file.
